


La curiosité est un beau défaut

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gender Confusion, M/M, Mystery, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite n'était pas le seul enfant du Sanctuaire à n'être "pas comme les autres"; Mü l'était tout autant. peut-être même plus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosité est un beau défaut

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 1er mai / Attrait de l’inconnu  
> Pairing: Aphrodite / Mü  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Nombre de mots: 722  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

** La curiosité est un beau défaut **

 

Aphrodite était curieux. Non pas dans le sens avide de potins en tous genres, ou autres futilités superficielles, mais plutôt dans le sens soucieux de comprendre le monde qui l’entourait. A vrai dire, le Suédois n’aimait pas beaucoup les surprises et avait décidé que le meilleur moyen de ne pas être déstabilisé résidait dans l’anticipation. Plus vite il appréhenderait une situation, et mieux il saurait la gérer. 

D’aucuns – parmi les plus perfides – se plaisaient à rappeler que ladite saine curiosité n’avait pas titillé les Poissons plus qu’il n’en fallait, lorsque Saga avait usurpé le trône du Sanctuaire. Aphrodite laissait dire ; son combat contre Andromède parlait pour lui. 

Ce souci de disposer d’une parfaite connaissance des êtres et des actes rythmant sa vie quotidienne datait de son arrivée au Sanctuaire et avait constitué sa meilleure arme envers ceux qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de s’en tenir aux apparences. Comme celle du futur occupant du douzième temple, par exemple. L’apparition de ce petit garçon qui ressemblait furieusement à une fille, avec ses traits délicats, ses lèvres ourlées et ses grands yeux naïfs, avait alimenté les quolibets et les rumeurs dès les premiers jours, si bien qu’Aphrodite avait dû, pour son propre salut, non seulement se défendre, mais aussi et surtout prendre rapidement l’ascendant sur ses futurs pairs d’une manière ou d’une autre. Engranger des informations sur un tel ou un tel lui avait bientôt permis de riposter à chaque moquerie avec un art consommé ; il s’était aussi rendu compte que tout connaître des uns et des autres le rassurait, inexplicablement. 

Il avait fini par gagner le respect, et une paix royale par la même occasion. Tout aurait pu être parfait si son souci du détail n’avait pas buté contre un élément particulier, une énigme qu’il ne parvenait décidément pas à percer. Un moment il avait caressé l’idée de ne pas creuser le sujet plus avant, mais lorsqu’il avait commencé à imprégner ses rêves, à occuper ses pensées quotidiennes, l’adolescent qu’il était alors, pressentant que ledit sujet risquait de devenir dangereux pour lui, s’était résolu à résoudre le mystère. Par tous les moyens.

 

Au souvenir des efforts qu’il avait déployés à cet effet, Aphrodite eut un rire auquel répondit une voix ensommeillée : 

« Quelque chose t’amuse ? » Le Suédois, appuyé confortablement contre une pile d’oreillers se pencha vers son compagnon de lit, pour laisser un index errer tendrement sur le front lisse et interrogateur, levé vers lui :

« Rien d’important mon ange. Tu peux te rendormir. » 

Il n’en fallut pas plus à l’autre homme pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée, si bien qu’Aphrodite retrouva très vite le loisir de contempler le corps nu allongé à ses côtés. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser le dos de sa main s’égarer sur la peau laiteuse, tendue sur une musculature discrète mais racée. L’appel fut cependant trop fort, et cédant à la longue mèche soyeuse qui serpentait jusqu’à lui, tentatrice, il l’entrelaça entre ses doigts.

 

Il avait vraiment déployé des trésors d’ingéniosité à l’époque, mais n’aurait jamais imaginé que le simple fait de satisfaire sa curiosité se solderait, quelques années plus tard, par une félicité aussi parfaite. 

Il sourit de nouveau, à l’évocation de l’ange, mot tendre qui seyait bien plus à son compagnon que ce dernier ne l’aurait imaginé. Si l’Aphrodite enfant ressemblait à une fille au point d’être ostracisé, il avait lui-même toujours considéré cet autre enfant, également rejeté par ses pairs, comme un ange. Quelle autre description aurait-il pu faire, à son âge d’alors, de cet être à la peau pâle et aux yeux parme, et dont le visage présentait une étrangeté qui faisait se détourner les regards gênés ? 

Plus que la curiosité, c’était sans doute l’envie de se rapprocher de quelqu’un tout aussi différent que lui, qui avait poussé le jeune suédois à pister son camarade, à l’espionner, à le traquer jusque dans l’intimité de ses quartiers d’apprenti, pour _savoir_. 

Il avait su. Mais ce n’était que depuis quelques mois qu’il l’éprouvait. Et lorsqu’une main mutine, définitivement libérée du sommeil, s’en vint fourrager sous le drap qui couvrait les hanches d’Aphrodite, ce dernier eut le plaisir de répondre au quémandeur en le rejoignant sous les couvertures, histoire de vérifier, une fois encore – mais pas la dernière – que Mü était un homme comme les autres.


End file.
